Promesa de niños
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Una promesa pactada por los meñiques de dos pequeños niños... ¿En qué consiste esa promesa?


**Este fic va dedicado a todos los lectores y escritoras/es que me han apoyado ^^  
>También a los fans del ShunxAlice<br>¡muchas gracias!**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- A-Ayuda- apenas pronunciaba una pequeña niña debido al miedo. Ella se encontraba acechada por un perro, había corrido a buscar una pequeña pelota pero sin querer aplastó el rabo del animal y ahora tenía a un canino furioso amenazándola con sus puntiagudos dientes.<p>

Intentaba no hacer movimientos bruscos, buscaba con su mirada alguna vía de escape del cuadrúpedo que la estaba amenazando.

-Shun… ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntaba a sí misma aterrada. Tenía que apurarse a escapar o terminaría lastimada por aquel ser vivo.

El perro brincó hacia ella. La pequeña se encogió esperando el agonizante dolor que el ataque le provocaría, pero nunca llegó. Si no escuchó un alarido por parte del animal. Un niño un poco más grande que ella le había lanzado una piedra que dio en el hocico del perro.  
>El animal se levantó pesadamente y gruñó hacia el recién llegado, este le lanzó una mirada amenazante que provocaba cierto miedo al que la recibía. El perro retrocedió y salió corriendo por su vida.<p>

- ¿Estás bien, Alice?- preguntó el menor tendiéndole la mano para que ella se levantara. Ella no la tomó, más bien se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro mientras comenzaba a llorar debido al pánico que estaba guardando.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, Shun- agradecía entre lágrimas la susodicha. Alice Gehabich, 5 años, cabellos anaranjados y ligeramente ondulados largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, tez blanca y ojos marrones oscuros.

- No hay de que, tonta- dijo respondiendo cariñosamente al abrazo de la niña. Shun Kazami, 6 años, cabello negro lacio y corto a la altura de los hombros, tez morena y ojos de un color dorado -¿Te parece si jugamos a otra cosa?- preguntó Shun intentando animar a la pelinaranja. Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras Shun le secaba sus lágrimas. Si bien era frío y distante con cualquier niño o adulto con ella no podía más que doblegarse y actuar cálidamente.

Shun tomó inocentemente la mano de Alice y comenzó a caminar. Las personas adultas veían enternecidos a los dos pequeños que entraban al pequeño parque de la zona tomados de las manos.

En el lugar estaba un columpio vacío y Alice se sentó en el, solo había un problema… sus piernitas eran muy cortas para poder balancearse. Shun rió ante esa dificultad y se levantó de su asiento que estaba bajo una cómoda sombra y la ayudó meciéndola suavemente.

- Moooo Shun, ¿podrías mecer el columpio más fuerte?- exigió la pelinaranja inflando los cachetes al ver que el moreno la mecía a la velocidad que un padre arrulla a un pequeño bebe.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo con una risa maliciosa, la cual la ojimarrón no notó debido a que él estaba a sus espalda. Al ver la afirmación de la pelinaranja con su cabeza subió en un borde que quedaba de sobra en el juego y meció añadiendo peso extra al columpio, provocando que ese asiento se meciera con mucha fuerza.

Alice se sujetó fuerte. Le parecía divertido, pero a la vez iba perturbadoramente rápido. No podía o más bien no debía quejarse, o Shun tendría un buen motivo para tratarla como una bebita, y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Realmente creí que pedirías que detuviera el juego- mencionó entre risas el moreno mientras bajaba del columpio seguido de la pelinaranja que reía nerviosamente.

Estuvieron otro buen rato corriendo y jugando por el parque, los juegos estaban un poco saturados y decidieron esperar a que se vaciaran. A sí que a Shun se le ocurrió dejar a Alice sentada en una banca mientras iba a comprar un helado.

- Mira que tenemos aquí- reía maliciosamente un niño de cabellos azules, mientras otro de cabello amarillento se unía a la "diversión".

- Oye mocosa, esa es nuestra banca. ¡Quítate!- ordenó pesadamente el rubio. Alice se encogió en el lugar.

-P-Pero… esta banca no le pertenece a nadie- intentó ser educada, pero el par de niños la miraron de mala manera -Es que… estoy esperando a mi amigo- intentó explicar pero fue sujeta de las muñecas y tirada al suelo, provocando que se raspara una de las rodillas.

Shun estaba volviendo del "mandado" y al ver a Alice tirada en el suelo y encima a otros dos infantes molestándola y riéndose de ella, no pudo evitar querer "decapitar" cabezas.

- Largo de aquí- amenazó intentando guardar la calma. Shun indicó con la mirada a Alice que se levantara. No podía ayudarla ya que tenía en cada mano un helado.

- No queremos. Pero sí queremos esos sabrosos helados… ¡Dámelos!- ordenó nuevamente el molesto infante.

Shun sonrió irónicamente, miró a los helados y se los tendió al par de molestosos. Ellos confiados de que imploraban temor se acercaron despreocupados al moreno.

- Si tanto los quieren… ¡tómenlos!- dijo al momento que se los embarraba en la cara. Ambos niños salieron corriendo llorando a alguna parte incierta del parque. Shun se giró a la pelinaranja y la levantó – Parece que siempre te metes en problemas- mencionó agachándose para examinar la herida.

La limpió un poco con un paño y luego colocó una bandita en la herida, siempre cargaba alguna pues siendo Alice un poco torpe se lastimaba muy frecuente.  
>Shun se levantó y Alice le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego seguir caminando.<p>

- Oye Shun ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja. Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando a quien sabe dónde, para quien sabe qué.

Shun no respondió solo se limitó a hacer una señal con la mano diciendo que acelerara el paso. Alice suspiró resignada y se apresuró tal y como el moreno le indicó.  
>Shun se escabulló entre unos arbustos y dejó asomar su cabeza desde el otro lado, la llamó y le indicó como cruzar.<p>

- Es muy bonito- mencionó alegre la pelinaranja mientras su vista se iluminaba. Un bello y limpio lago con exuberante vegetación a los costados.

Shun se sentó en el suelo a contemplar la vista y Alice lo imitó.

-Sí que te sabes meter en problemas- dijo recordando los sucesos anteriores. Alice lo miró en forma de reproche.

- Pero tú siempre me salvas- agregó Alice con una gran risa. Shun se ruborizó levemente –Oye… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- pidió la niña con su vista al cielo.

- El que sea- confirmó Shun con una gran risa dejando el pulgar en alto. Alice rió de nuevo.

- Ya que siempre me meto en líos y tú me salvas…- hizo un pausa para suspirar – Prométeme que de grande – pausó nuevamente distrayéndose al ver a unas aves recorrer el cielo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- insistió Shun.

- Harás algo conmigo que los adultos llaman matrimonio- mencionó con una sincera e inocente risa. Shun se ruborizó levemente.

- ¿Para qué quisieras eso?- preguntó recuperando su color habitual.

- Para que así puedas cuidarme de todos los problemas- mencionó Alice para extenderle el meñique. La típica expresión de juramente entre niños.

Shun rió ampliamente. Sabía que Alice no sabía el significado del matrimonio pero aún así sin dudarlo aceptó el acuerdo.

- Pero más vale que luego de grande no te retractes… porque no importa cuánto me cueste. No dejaré que me rechaces- agregó con una sonrisa retadora.

- No hay problemas- aseguró Alice – Será nuestra promesa de niños –mencionó mientras veía fijamente al moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Me llegó la inspiración gracias a una película y andaba apurada escribiendo en medio de ella en la pc xD ¿Qué les pareció?<br>Se aceptan criticas (buenas o malas), sugerencias de cualquier cosa, reviews, y si no les gustó nada quejas o en el peor de los casos amenaza de muerte (espero que no haya ninguna OwO)  
>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
